This is a comprehensive program on visual nervous system research which combines a series of newly developed experimental and analytical techniques to a spectrum of representative nervous systems ranging from insects through vertebrate eyes to human vision. The most distinctive technique developments to be used are related to new applications of minicomputers to provide more sophisticated and meaningful experiments through the generation of more precise and varied visual stimuli and more accurate recording of more complex responses. A new analytical technique, nonlinear identification theory, has been greatly extended to provide more meaningful functional analyses. A more effective method of morphological research has been developed and applied to the insect and vertebrate retinal research. More informative experiments in psycho-vision in humans have been achieved through the precise control and correlation between eye movement EEG response analysis and computer generated stimuli automatically controlled by the interactions between the research subject and the computer.